Max Rubin
Sergeant Max Rubin 'is a fictional character in the Zoids VS series and Zoids: Legacy. Overview Max is an ace and a renowned warrior in the Empire and the leader of the Helic-Guylos underground resistance group called "''Lion Hunter's Fang", and sometimes addressed by his nickname "Legendary Fang", notably Kouki Demon in Zoids: Battle Legends. Max was first the team's acting commanding officer. For some reasons, he wasn't promoted, and had Lieutenant Claudia Diamant appointed as captain, Max still holds the rank as sergeant and his superiors had him forced into a short-term absence. His short-term retirement never lasted long while Max took on a trip in Mount Iselina where he finds a Blade Liger in the mountain's summit. The Liger he found is the same appearance as Leon Toros' red Blade Liger. As Claudia asks him for his return, Max rejoins the Rottiger with his new Blade Liger. Little known about Max's bold heroism as he wanders around the Arcadia Kingdom with his Blade Liger as he saves Prince Athle Arcadia and his three Beast Warriors from the hands of the Emperor, and he had rubbed out Blood Keel and his Phantom Knights. Personality Max's personality resembles Van Flyheight from Zoids: Chaotic Century and Guardian Force, and Leon Toros from New Century Zero, both Blade Liger pilots, also from Bit Cloud also from New Century Zero, Gummie and Helmut from Fuzors. Even though Max is shown to be a big and loud man. But he is seem to be described to be heroic and adventurous, his personality is likely an open one, many people admired him with regard. Max sometimes gets angry when someone abuses a Zoid. In the other hand, Max has a sense of being happy, and fun loving personality, he is very devoted to the team, and he is actually courageous and bold, Max has a strong sense of justice, he can't even stand the likes of Lezard, Viper, and Reika. Once in a battle, Max is shown to have a strong side, but he sometimes accept defeat when he loses, notably during his battle with Claudia with her Dark Spiner. Appearance Max has a round rectangular face, His attire is only consisting a decent Imperial military uniform, it is only colored blue green and does have a semi-circular shoulder pads around it, for some reason, he has brown belts around the chest, and two on the legs unlike the ones of Leon Toros. Max's brown hair is partly flat, the part of the back hair reaches the neck and the fringes reaches only from the forehead, Max's eye color is partly lavender-purple. Max wears gloves that have knuckle pads. For shoes, Max is seen wearing boots that reaches through the knee. Max has the same height as Leon. Partly 188cm (6'3") tall. Ability as a Zoid pilot Max is good at handling Kong and Liger-type Zoids, he first piloted an Iron Kong used for mountain combats, but after a long hike, it was destroyed after being chased by wild Zoids. He later replaces it with a Blade Liger while traveling alone in Mt. Iselina. After the battle against the rogue Chimera Dragon, the Liger's color changed permanently from ruby red to pearl white. By Zoids Saga DS, he switches to the more flight-capable Liger Zero Falcon, for some reasons, Max has his own Zero Falcon, it is called the Liger Zero Falcon RT (Rottiger Custom). The notable image of Max's new Zoid is the Jet Falcon's color, the white, black, grey colors, and the bronze Buster Claws are actually different unlike the original Jet Falcon in the Fuzors anime. The Zero Falcon RT also sports an Anti-Particle Shield which also penetrates the Charged Particle Beam of the Bloody Death Saurer. The unique paint job on the Liger likely reflects Max's strong sense of heroism. Max is shown to be an exceptionally skilled warrior, not to mention he ables to handle highly-potential Zoids. He is usually capable as Van Flyheight of Chaotic Century and Guardian Force, Bit Cloud and Leon Toros of New Century Zero. An example of this where he defeated Blood's Geno Hydra by surprise and he manages to endure his Charged Particle Beam with the help of his E-Shield and blades. Character Relationships Max has unique relationships to the following characters; 'Blade Liger: '''Max and the Blade Liger have a mutual type of relationship. While other people, including Claudia see the Blade Liger as an ordinary Zoid, Max sees it as a friend, he also claimed that his Liger is his "ultimate partner". Max is shown to get very upset when the Blade Liger risked its life after it took a severe damage from the rogue Madthunder. The Liger itself chose Max to be it's new pilot, and it will do anything to risk it's life to protect not only Max, but most likely Reiner and Claudia. 'Liger Zero Falcon: Unlike his Blade Liger, the Zero Falcon have a unique relationship with Max as the same way with his old Blade Liger. Sometimes, Max and his Zero Falcon respect each other more. And it also goes in a normal relationship, as the Liger's nature as a Fuzor Zoid means the Liger not only respects Max, but when the Liger starts a life as a Liger Zero Empire, a Jet Falcon appears at him in order to help him defeat the Madthunder. With the Madthunder defeated, his Liger remained a Fuzor. Reiner: 'Max was a father-like figure to Reiner, Max told him the ropes in every Zoid battles he experienced. Since Max retired, Reiner becomes shortly emotional. Reiner becomes overjoyed when Max returned with his new Blade Liger. Reiner knows that Max's Blade Liger was a legendary Zoid that he had sought for years. 'Claudia: 'Max and Claudia are shown to have mutual respect at one another. Not to mention Max and Claudia are equally skilled in both long and close ranged combats. As Claudia ends up whining from her first loss to Max, she later realizes that Max and his Liger made a strong bond together, and later she rewards him a prototype Attack Booster Unit. As she see Max and his Blade Liger together, she later begins to learn to develop a strong bond and feelings between a Zoid and it's pilot. 'Kouki: 'Kouki looks up to Max rather than Reiner, and also mentioned Max is also like a mentor to Kouki. Kouki's carelessness doesn't irk him too much, but Max is fully aware for Kouki's actions when it comes to any type of combat. 'Athle and Friends: As Max wanders alone in the Kingdom of Arcadia, he keeps on assisting Athle and his Beast Warriors of defeating the Emperor and his men, keeping his identity secret. At first, Athle was unaware who was the mystery warrior who saved him, and later revealed to be Max himself. Blood: Max and Blood start out as bitter enemies during the climatic battle against Athle. Blood was first defeated by Max while fighting Athle alone. Blood was aware that Max is one of Athle's ulterior motives. Quotations *''"Bring it to the front! Charge it!"'' *''"We're taking off Blade Liger!"'' *''"This is our power."'' *''"This is getting exciting!"'' *''"Go, Blade Liger!"'' *''"This is not your fault, Claudia. You've done your best."'' *''"This Zoid means to me, the Blade Liger is not just a friend of mine, but an ultimate partner I can rely on."'' *''"This is a fool's battle."'' *''"Well, who's waiting for us?"'' *''"Its a good thing this rabbit hunt is finally over."'' *''"Good, its a Helcat hunt! We'll take them down in one breath!"'' *''"Hahaha! You're right, he's a troublemaker, my name is Max Rubin."'' *''"I'm only a Zoid pilot, not a captain, and that's my Blade Liger over there."'' *''"Another trap, one after another?"'' *''"Terra Geist?! Seems all the cast is here!"'' *''"I'm already getting pumped, Reiner and Kouki, let's go!"'' Zoids piloted Other Zoids *Iron Kong *Chimera Dragon (temporary, for some reasons, he gave it to Claudia) *Geno Saurer *Warshark *Diploguns *Zabat Personal Zoids *Gustav *Blade Liger *Liger Zero Falcon (Zoids Saga DS) Trivia *Max is an ace pilot, and also an Imperial soldier, besides Thomas Richard Schubaltz from Zoids: Guardian Force who can pilot a Republican-type Zoid just like the Blade Liger. *The Liger Zero Falcon Max piloted in Zoids Saga DS: Legend Of Arcadia is also a resemblance to Van's Liger Zero Caesar The King in the Chaotic Century Manga. *Max is also a character who has similar characteristics to Liger-type Zoid pilots such as the likes of Van Flyheight from Chaotic Century and Guardian Force, Bit Cloud and Leon Toros from New Century Zero and Rastani from Fuzors. Category:Zoids characters Category:Zoids video games